guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Energy Boon
I hope they buff this skill because if 18 is nrg gain at rank12 then you would only be getting 3 energy and -10 max from exauhstion...kinda makes the skill worthless IMO-Only a Shadow :If you have a pool of 80 energy and you're almost down to 10 energy, using this spell is most excellent. You'd be up to 25+ and exhaustion at the other end of the spectrum is meaningless. In fact, this might just replace Glyph of Energy for my ele. --Karlos 14:24, 19 April 2006 (CDT) ::The spammability really makes this worthwhile. — 130.58 (talk) (14:51, 19 April 2006 (CDT)) :::You wouldn't spam it...it gives exhaustion.--Life Infusion 15:02, 19 April 2006 (CDT) ::::If Gale Executioners who have 25 energy could spam Gale (before the nerf) why not an ele with a nice large pool of energy that's mostly empty. Same example above, If you spam this three times in a row (over 15 seconds), you'd have +45 energy and 25 exhaustion. It's just excellent in countering E-Denial attacks. --Karlos 15:08, 19 April 2006 (CDT) :::::If you're going to use it that often, why not take Second Wind instead? --theeth 11:05, 23 April 2006 (CDT) ::::::Because if you didnt have this skill(both skills are elites) then you wouldnt have as much exhaustion. Renegade of Funk 10:33, 8 May 2006 (CDT) :::::: If you spam this, you'd be getting more exhaustion than energy, and using it against energy denial is more like tightening a noose than anything. Using it minus the cost of casting would only get you 13 nrg energy, weigh that against the exhaustion and the time it will take to get rid of the exhaustion. Since anyone who would use this in combat would probably cast a spell right after (and even if they didnt) any e-denial mesmer, especially surge/burn/mind wrack combos would eat right through that.-Only a Shadow I just tested this properly on my ele. I suited him up for fire magic and went to get myself a E+15R-1 for both wand and focus, bringing my max energy to 114. This skill is amazing energy management for when you have a high max energy - the exhaustion at the top of the bar is completely irrelevant, so I found myself dumping all my attack spells (25, 15, 10, 25 cost) and then calling on Energy Boon to fill my bar partway, ready for another go. I was casting as my spells cycled, and unless the battle was /extremely/ prolonged I didn't have any energy problems. You just need to watch your energy bar and not spam it. Disclaimer - I play only PvE. Kessel 07:57, 18 June 2006 (CDT) :Tried out Second Wind after that, and it creams this skill bad, I think. Kessel 12:14, 18 June 2006 (CDT) :: I really like Second Wind for primary Eles, especially for PvE. It's more flexible and definitely can provide more energy, if you have a high enough maximum energy. (However, Second Wind can be a bit slow in PvP.) --JoDiamonds 11:13, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :::another useless skill because of exhaustion, offering of blood is much better. 21 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Energy Boon does not make you die faster though. Flechette 06:16, 21 August 2007 (CDT) Energy Boon vs Ether Prodigy At 13 Energy Storage Energy Boon gives you 19 - 5 = 14 energy (not taking exhaustion into account, you would more than likely use this when you're deep into your energy anyway). Ether Prodigy gives you 36 - 5 = 31 energy (again not taking exhaustion into account) but you take damage after it ends and its an enchantment (ouch Shatter Enchantment!). Overall I think the exhaustion and quick gain of energy is better than relying on an enchantment for elementlist primaries. (T/ ) 12:59, 17 May 2006 (CDT) :I think the deciding factor is exactly how much energy you need. In a long fight, the difference between getting 14 energy or 31 energy per incurred exhaustion can add up. Energy boon will dump out more energy and do it faster. But, boon isn't as sustainable, and as you pointed out, boon isn't as efficient. :In my PvP-biased opinion, nothing will really change. "Pure" elementalists will keep using elemental attunement or glyph of energy. E/Mos with a few high-cost monk skills will keep using prodigy. --68.142.14.151 15:04, 17 May 2006 (CDT) ::FWIW, Second Wind is another viable option for primary Elementalists. I like Second Wind for being able to vary the amount of energy it gives you, weighed against how much exhaustion you are willing to tolerate. --JoDiamonds 13:01, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :::Chuiu also didnt take in account extra energy you can gain from prodigy due to +20% enchant mods etc. --Draygo Korvan 11:22, 20 June 2006 (CDT) ::::There is no etc, so you get what, one more second? meh. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 64.8.70.20 ( ) 13:36, 7 July 2006. ^ Actually, at 15 energy storage (base ether prodigy duration 20 seconds) 20% enchantment length bonuses on staves mean 4 extra seconds, and not just 1.. I don't know how the first guy calculated that (Chuiu) but it's not correct at all. With 13 Energy Storage Prodigy gives 60-5=55 energy (over duration) not 31. That's a huge difference. Keep in mind i didn't even use a 20% enchantment mod. So back to drawing board with you Chuiu. Energy boon is a useless skill and needs to be buffed. The only good thing with it is that it's instant energy and it's not an enchantment. That's not nearly enough to make it a good skill. You have to use E-boon more than four times (56 energy gained) to get the same energy as you would get with Prodigy. Remember exhaustion adds up every time you use it so it's not a realistic option. Also remember that you don't need more than 9-10 Energy storage if you use Prodigy compared to the weak Energy boon and you probably realise you save alot of attribute points just because of that. I don't think there is much else to say. --81.231.105.208 12:59, 3 March 2007 (CST) :Six pips of energy regen equals two energy per second. At 13 storage, prodigy is 18s. So 36e. --Fyren 16:46, 3 March 2007 (CST) Ether Prodigy is better. Ether prodigy may do damage, but it nets you WAY more energy, and if you have spells that you can spam to get rid of energy, you will be taking almost NO damage at all. For example: The E/Mo flagger used by many GvG teams, used to spam heal party and blinding flash. Having used this build very often, it takes very little damage from prodigy, and i get more than 3 energy per second using prodigy. :For the situations you describe, Prodigy is better. Not everyone is in the situations you describe. =) In particular, if you are facing enemies (certain PvE areas, for instance) that immediately strip enchantments, it's hard to make Prodigy effective. (Waste slots on cover enchants? etc.) That said, the situations where you want Boon over Prodigy are relatively rare (Prodigy is usually right), but they do exist. --JoDiamonds 10:21, 2 August 2006 (CDT) ::As a Mesmer, I just Shatter Storm eles whenever they use energy management enchants. All you can do against Energy Boon is interrupt. Enchants can be stripped or used against you. more of a a problem in PVP, but if you only get a couple of seconds out of Prodigy, it's not worth the exhaustion193.61.111.50 05:09, 7 September 2006 (CDT) Cover Prodigy with aura of restoration. It has a quick recharge and helps mitigate the damage. 75.70.135.246 09:03, 17 January 2008 (UTC)Charon Update Yea! Many more Energy storage elites might be viable now! But also, I dont think an energy gain table is needed anymore or that any of the related skills are still related, but I thought it best to ask first before removing all of that. N Segick 03:22, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :Maybe in the relate section we could add vital boon? I thought part of energy boon's effects are similar to vital boon, especially the temporary energy boost, and the end effect energy gain, but that just me. Light out 07:27, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Only skill with 40s recharge Amirite? It's kind of weird. 17:37, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :I want them to make a skill with 20e cost next. >.> (T/ ) 19:49, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::Lemme check my skills database... *BZZZ*, wrong! Echoing Banishment, Monkey See, Monkey Do, and Unnatural Signet also have 40s recharge. Nothing has 20e cost, though. —Dr Ishmael 19:54, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :::Man, I was SO not talking about monster skills. 15:53, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::::There's one player skill too in case you didn't notice. :P J Striker 16:05, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Related I don't really agree with the MoR *Its not an enchantment *Described in the update notes as being for immediate energy gain(altough you may use it differently) *Ether prism>MoR in relatedness. Roland Cyerni 23:14, 23 December 2008 (UTC) I use energy boon with a e/mo and i use it to heal in r/a. The good thing about this skill is its the same in pvp